The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Return
by Fmjir Vuicjefnejl
Summary: You've probably played a game in the Legend of Zelda series. If you haven't, why are you reading this? In most Zelda games, the final boss is Ganon. And in this story, he's back, but stronger than ever. Will Link be able to defeat him again? COMPLETE!
1. The Resurrection

The Dark Wizards grinned evilly as they put the last ingredient for the potion into the cauldron. This ingredient was leftover blood from the scene of Ganon's death.

Then they took the body of their master, Ganondorf and put it into the cauldron.

The potion started to sizzle. Then it started to smoke. Then it started to rumble. And then everything stopped. The wizards were worried. And then, suddenly, the cauldron exploded and smoke covered the wizards, preventing them from seeing what had happened.

A few moments later, the smoke faded and they saw their master standing where the cauldron had been.

"Master Ganondorf," the first wizard said, "can you hear me?"

"Yes," said Ganon, "thank you for resurrecting me. And now I shall get revenge on that kid, Link. But first, I need weapons."

So Ganon walked over to his trusty Wall o' Weapons, which had been updated by the wizards.

The first thing he picked up was a six-foot long black-bladed sword that could cut through a house with one hit.

Then he picked up a shield that had a spell on it that made it reflect anything that touched it.

He felt that this was enough. He then went into the Link-Tracking Room. He pressed a few buttons, typed a few words, and then the location of Link came up on the screen.

Link was at the Temple of Time.

"Now!" said Ganon. "To get my revenge!"

And he set off to the Temple of Time.


	2. The Trap

As Link was walking toward the Pedestal of Time, a loud beeping noise started. Link knew what this meant. It meant that there was an incoming message from Hyrule Castle, which usually meant it was Princess Zelda, because no one else ever called.

The Spiritual Stones projected a holographic version of Zelda above them. The message was:

"Hello, Link. We have not seen each other in quite some time. How about you come to Hyrule Castle today? Thank you, Link. Good bye."

So off Link went to Hyrule Castle, although he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he had heard that same, exact message before.

When he reached Hyrule Castle and went inside to Zelda's Tower, there was not only Zelda waiting for him there. Standing beside Zelda was the evil Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Link exclaimed. "I thought I killed you! Are you a hologram?"

"You did kill me and I'm not a hologram. The Dark Wizards resurrected me and now I'm stronger than ever!" Ganon replied with an evil laugh.

"What are you doing here then?" Link asked.

"I tracked you down and I saw that you were at the Temple of Time, but I figured you would come here if I played that holographic message in front of the projector. And now I have both of you right where I want you!" Ganon replied.

"Defeat Ganon, Link!" Zelda shouted.

Link nodded and then grabbed the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield and got into his famous battle stance. Ganon did the same, but then he grabbed Zelda and jumped out the window.

"You'll never get away, Ganondorf!" Link shouted after him.

So Link also jumped out the window—and fell right into a cage! Then the cage disappeared.

The next moment, Link opened his eyes and he was in the cage, but in Ganon's Tower.

And the worst thing of all was...the Master Sword was gone!


	3. The Dark Wizard Battle

Link was looking for a way out of the cage when Ganon's servants, The Dark Wizards, came up to the cage.

"I see you have lost your sword," said the first wizard.

"Well, we might know where it is," said the second wizard.

"But we'll only give it to you," said the third wizard, "if you join us."

"Never!" Link shouted.

"Well then, open up the cage so I can kill you!" said the first wizard.

And the cage opened. Link got into his battle stance, except without his sword, and the wizards got into their battle stances, and the battle began.

"Saphuko!" shouted the third wizard.

The spell was directed right at Link and he quickly dodged it.

The next spell was Pamikasino and it came from the first wizard. Link had more luck with this one. The spell hit his shield and bounced back and hit the second wizard, making him disappear.

The third spell, coming from wizard number three, had the same result, but it hit it's caster.

Then, with only Link and the first wizard left, the real battle began.

"Now, Link," said the Dark Wizard, "you shall die. Shupaskionokamakaloo!!!"

Then, a seven-foot by seven-foot red ball emerged from the tip of the Dark Wizard's wand and threw itself directly at Link, and at the same time, they both heard Ganon screaming and then saw the Master Sword falling from the ceiling. Link caught it and stabbed the ball right in the middle.

At first nothing happened, but a few moments later, the ball exploded into thousands of pieces. Then Link quickly stabbed the Dark Wizard while he was in a sort of a trance. A few moments later, the wizard disappeared. Then a door opened on the other side of the room. Link walked over to it and stepped in.


	4. The Rescue

On the other side of the door was Ganondorf, but the thing that confused Link was that Zelda was not there. _Where could she be?_ Link wondered.

"Hello, Link," said Ganondorf. "I see you've defeated my Dark Wizards. Well done. But you will still never defeat me, for I have Princess Zelda. You may have managed to escape me once, but you will not do It again, because now I have all three parts of the Triforce together and—aaaaaaahh!!!"

Link thought Ganon would be too heavy to push out the window, but he managed. He was getting very tired of Ganon rambling.

A few moments later, another door opened, and out came a mezmorized-looking Princess Zelda. Link was confused to why she said this:

"Link, the Hero of Time, I shall defeat you and take your Triforce of Courage to my master, Ganondorf. Then I will give him my Triforce of Wisdom and then he will have all three parts of the Triforce, and rule the world. So, Link, prepare to _DIE!!!"_

So they started to battle. But all Link did was meditate. At first, nothing happened, but a few seconds later, the Triforce of Courage rose from Link's body. Zelda tried to grab it, but when her fingers first touched it, a ray of light erupted from it, making Zelda turn back to her normal color.

"Thank you, Link," said Princess Zelda. "Ganon had a spell on me that made me do and say whatever he wanted me to. And because he was able to use the spell, he must of recovered from his fall by now."

"Well then, we have to go find him," Link replied. "Hey, didn't he have a Link-Tracking Room? He _did!_ Well, maybe we could get in there and use it to track _him_ down."

"That's a good idea, but what if he's already there? He'd catch us for sure," Zelda replied.

"Well, let's just hope he isn't there," Link said.

And so off they went to Ganon's Lair.

"Wait!" Zelda said, apparently to me. "You can't just write that! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE GANON'S LAIR IS!"

And so off they went to find Ganon's Lair.

"That's better," Zelda said.


	5. The Search for Ganon's Lair

"Want to find my lair, eh?" said Ganondorf as he was looking into one of the Dark Wizards' crystal balls, which obviously couldn't be used by the Dark Wizards anymore, for they were dead. Ganon wanted them to come to his lair. He wanted to trap them there, and he knew that they had never been there before, so they didn't know their way around, thus not being able to escape. He also knew that he would have to fight them. (Well, at least Link....) And lastly, he knew that he would win.

After that fall, he had to resort to his special Bio-Suit to keep him alive. It also made him much stronger. The healing part is the thing that kept him from using it before. He didn't want to use it before he needed it _completely_, and for every thing it did. It had a red outline around the arms, the legs, and the chest areas, and the rest was very dark brown. It had a cape, like his original suit, but this one was a golden red color.

_So,_ Ganon thought,_ you want to find my lair? Well, allow me to help you with that._

"GWASILAYYISAMOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ganon suddenly screamed.

And then after seeing a map drop from the air about fifteen feet in front of Link and Zelda in the crystal ball, Ganon said, "There. They will soon be here, and they will soon be dead. I'm glad that I asked one of the Dark Wizards to teach me that spell."

--

Link and Princess Zelda were walking along Hyrule Field, looking for any signs of where to look for Ganon's Lair, when Zelda spotted out a map lying on the ground. Link ran and got it. As he came back, he said:

"A map to what could supposedly be Ganon's Lair... in the middle of Hyrule Field? Just LYING there?! Come on!"

"Well, we might as well follow it. I don't know what else we could do," Zelda stated.

Link agreed, and in a couple of hours, they were at the end of the trail on the map. But there was nothing there.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Link shouted, annoyed at the lack of lair.

"No, you did not! You agreed with me on following it without even arguing!" Zelda replied. The argument went on for a couple of minutes, until Link leaned against a tree and it, very suprisingly, fell over. A few seconds later, a fortress appeared in front of them.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Link shouted again.

"No you did no—oh, whatever," Zelda replied. And they both walked into the fortress.

"Wow, it's dark in here!" Link stated after the doors shut.

"I know," Zelda agreed.

"It was on purpose," said a third voice. Link instantly knew who it was.

"Ganondorf," Link said.

Ganon turned on some dim lights. Then he said, "How nice of you to come. I've been waiting."

Link drew the Master Sword out of it's sheath. Zelda magically turned into her disguised, and what had recently become fighting, suit. She had formerly used it under the name Sheik to hide from Ganondorf, but after Link defeated Ganon that time, she started to use it in battle.

"Are you ready to DIE?!" said Ganon, just before grabbing his sword and leaping from his throne into the middle of the room and getting into a battle stance. Link and Zelda both got into their battle stances, and then began to battle.


	6. The Final Battle?

Link jumped at Ganondorf and smashed his sword on Ganon's sword. Then while Link had Ganon distracted, Zelda used one of here boomerangs...actually, they weren't exactly boomerangs...they didn't come back to you. But in exchange for that, they were sharp. Anyway, back to the fight. Ganon jumped, and then hit Zelda across the room at the door.

"OW!" Zelda exclaimed.

Then Link growled. He jumped and punched Ganon in the chest. Ganon fell to the floor. Then Link jumped up in the air, pointed the Master Sword's blade at Ganon's chest, and then fell, trying to stab Ganon. But Ganon tripped Link with his own feet when only Link's feet were on the ground. Then Ganon kicked Link across the floor at Zelda.

"That was just too easy... Were you even _trying_?" Ganondorf mocked.

He walked over to them, about to kill them, when Zelda whispered a spell quickly, and then they both disappeared.

"CURSE YOU, LINK! CURSE YOU, ZELDA!" Ganon screamed.

--

"That was close," Link said after he realized that he wasn't dead.

"We have to go back," Zelda said, almost ignoring what Link had just said. "But... we have to prepare. We must find some new weapons and NO, LINK, I DON'T MEAN REPLACE THE MASTER SWORD."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Link defended, half-lying. "Hey, I noticed a sort of door hidden in the Temple of Time. If I wasn't going insane, then maybe there is more than just the Master Sword behind the Door of Time. Let's go there."

"Good idea...unless you _were _going crazy," Zelda replied.

--

It took about two minutes to get there. This was because when Zelda warped them out of Ganon's Lair, she warped them to Hyrule Castle. When they got behind the open Door of Time, they saw a door. It was barely noticeable, because it was halfway to the ceiling, and the room was very tall. They had to use a spell to get into it.

What was behind it was...shocking. The contents of the room were... seven Darknuts! Although, Link was used to them, so he defeated them quickly. After that, another door opened. This time, at ground level. They went through it to find a pedestal. Resting on the pedestal was a gold tunic, which looked like it had pieces of real gold in spots of it. It looked just like Link's current tunic, but gold. Link picked it up, and then they left.

Later that same day, Link was all suited up in his new armor, now ready to find Ganon and defeat him, once and for all. But this time, they weren't just going to Ganon's Lair. They were going to do it stealthily this time.


	7. The Kidnapping

Not stealthily enough, apparently. When they first walked out of Castle Town, a beam of light came down from the sky around Zelda. She then started to raise up into the air.

"Help!" Zelda screamed, terrified.

_I know what's happening! Ganondorf, _Link thought. _Ganondorf is trying to kidnap Zelda. By using a beam of light. But he's not going to get away wi—_

"LINK! _HEY, LINK!"_ Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs, for she was now about fifty feet in the air.

"Oh, right!" Link said. He then leaped up about twenty feet into the air—and then started to fall!

The pain of hitting the ground was devastating. He started to fall asleep. He didn't want to. He wanted to save the princess. But he couldn't.....

--

When he woke up, the first thing he realized was that he actually felt a lot better. But there was a second thing. He wasn't lying in the middle of Hyrule Field anymore. He was in...a net. In a net in....Ganon's Lair!

"Well, well, well, how do you get yourself stuck in here so _often_?" Ganondorf mocked.

"Link!" Zelda shouted from another net. Link had just noticed that these nets were hanging from the ceiling.

"_SILENCE!_" Ganon exclaimed. "Now, Link, check your sheath."

Link strained to check his sheath. When he realized what Ganon was talking about, he yelled, "_YOU! YOU TOOK THE MASTER SWORD!"_

"Ha ha ha ha ha...you didn't already figure that out?" Ganon mocked. _He really is getting in to mocking me, _Link thought.

"Well, I have brought you here not to kill you, but to...actually, it's a long story," Ganondorf said. "Ever since I was an evil teenager, about seventeen years old, I have wanted to have mind slaves. Mind slaves that would do _absolutely_ everything that you told them to do. So since I was eighteen I've been working on a spell. I tested it out on Princess Zelda, you remember that, right? Well, you were able to break it. So it wasn't strong enough. But I have finally finished it. And now, _you are MINE!"_

Just as Ganon was about to pick up his magic wand, (he had this since he was sixteen) Link came crashing down from the ceiling, and onto Ganondorf, who apparently was holding the Master Sword. Link grabbed it, backflipped back onto the ground, and got into a more fierce-looking version of his battle stance.

Ganondorf then got up, and pulled his own sword out from it's sheath. He then remembered to do something. He grabbed his wand and waved it at Zelda, making her disappear. Then he, himself, got into a fiercer version of his battle stance.

"Here goes _nothing!_" Link shouted.

And they charged.


	8. All Over?

**Author's Note**: I was inspired to write the last few chapters (starting with Chapter 5) by Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I was playing it, Link VS Ganon, on the day that I wrote chapter 5 and put it on here. I had Link dressed in gold, and Ganon dressed in his red suit, you know that one, right? Well, those two costumes inspired Link's current costume and Ganon's current costume. Note that I **did not copy them exactly.** There are differences between the Smash costumes and the costumes in this. Big differences. That is all. And please enjoy this second to last chapter.

* * *

Link jumped. Ganondorf jumped, as well. Their swords hit each other in mid air. They both landed. And charged at each other. Ganon kicked. Link dodged it. The armor seemed to be making Link smarter.

"Wondering how I got out of that net?" Link asked as he smashed his sword on the Dark Lord's sword.

"A little," Ganon replied as he did the same.

"Well, let's just say you shouldn't trap someone in a net if they have a Hookshot," Link replied just before leaping into the air, landing behind Ganon, and elbowing him in the back. Ganon then spun around and punched Link in the chest, blasting him across the room. By the time he recovered, Ganon was two feet away. Link then jumped up, landed behind Ganon and kicked him in the back.

"Where do you keep those things anyway? In your shirt?" Ganon asked curiously.

"Not saying, it'll distract me," Link replied.

Ganon swung his sword at Link. Link blocked it with his shield. Then he backflipped. Ganon did the same. Then, out of nowhere, a boomerang struck Ganon in the back.

"HEY!" Ganon yelled.

"Guess this armor makes me more sneaky too," Link said with a grin.

Then Ganon remembered something. His magic wand. He used it to make himself disappear. Then, a mezmorized Princess Zelda came through a door. Then, from inside that door came a suit of armor. It broke into pieces and then formed again around Zelda. Then a sword came out the door. Zelda grabbed it, and then growled, "You will _DIE!!!"_

She then dropped to the ground and, this may sound strange, got in to Ganon's battle stance. This made Link know that Zelda wasn't going insane, but being controlled. By Ganondorf.

Link charged at Zelda. Zelda charged at Link. But Link was charging for a different reason than Zelda. He knew that she wouldn't be as strong without the armor. So, when Link was about six feet away from her, he pointed his sword straight out. And when it hit Zelda's armor, it crumbled to pieces and fell off. No, not the Master Sword. The armor.

"Ugh," Zelda growled, just before turning back to her normal color. Link did not know the reason for this, though.

Suddenly, Ganondorf emerged from the door that Zelda had previously emerged from.

"Well done with that armor, Link," he congratulated. "But now, you must fight me." He waved his wand, which made Zelda disappear. A few moments later, however, she reappeared in Ganon's throne. A barrier then emerged from the floor. A glowing, but see-through barrier. Zelda was outside of this barrier. Only Link and Ganondorf were in it. And nothing to stand on except the floor, making it so there were no ridiculously high jumps. And the real battle had begun.

Link then rolled over to Ganon, grabbed his magic wand and made him disappear. He also made the barrier disappear. Link walked over to Zelda.

"Well, I guess it's all over," Link said.

"I guess, but something seems wrong..." Zelda replied.

A few moments later, they both heard a gigantic thud. And then a roar. Link knew what was happening. Ganon had returned.


	9. Ganon's Return

**Author's Note:**__Sorry this has taken me so long, I've been really busy with homework and stuff. So, without further ado, the FINAL CHAPTER!

Suddenly, the ceiling broke open, and falling out of it was the Dark Beast Ganon. It then broke a hole through the floor, vibrating the room so much that Link and Zelda both fell into the hole. Apparently there was a basement in Ganon's Lair.

"_RAAURRGHHH!!!"_ Ganon roared.

Link reached for his bow, but then he remembered that when he was at the Temple of Time when he got the message from Zelda, the reason he had been heading towards the Pedestal of Time was because he had left his bow there the day before. _And it's still there,_ Link thought. So instead of his bow, he grabbed his Hookshot. When Ganon charged at him, he aimed his Hookshot at the beast's forehead. When Ganon got close enough, Link fired. _A perfect hit,_ Link thought.

Then, Ganon transformed back into Ganondorf. He teleported the three of them to the battlefield behind Hyrule Castle and created another barrier, Zelda still outside.

"Well, well, well," Ganondorf said. "I'm very surprised that you've made it this far."

"Well, until a couple of days ago, you were dead from when _I_ killed you," Link replied. "So why are you so surprised?"

"Who cares? Let's _BATTLE!"_ Ganon had just remembered that they were in the middle of a fight. "Uh, actually...SURAZGUS!"

Link woke up on a battlefield. But not the same one he was previously on. This one was very different. It was glowing, and floating in a dark vortex.

"Wondering where you are?" a familiar voice said. And then out of nowhere, a dark-clothed, red-eyed, shadow Link appeared. "Ha ha ha ha! You are in the dark side of your mind. And to defeat Ganondorf, you must first defeat me, your dark side! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Dark Link disappeared. Then he reappeared behind Link, and charged. He blasted Link across the battlefield. Link quickly got up, and charged at Dark Link. He blocked with his Dark Hylian Shield, and struck Link again. Link fell over, got up, and jumped up in the air. He landed behind Dark Link, and struck him. Dark Link turned around grinning.

"Wow, you managed to hit me once! I'm _so _scared! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dark Link mocked. This made Link angry. He charged. His sword was barely half an inch away from his dark self when Dark Link disappeared. He reappeared behind Link and struck.

"You'll never win!" Link said.

"Oh, really? It looks like I just did," Dark Link said as he pushed Link off the edge of the battlefield.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" Link screamed. Then, he had an idea. He quickly got out his Hookshot and grappled onto the battlefield. He pulled himself up, and saw Dark Link walking away. He quickly got up, ran over to Dark Link, hit him, and sent him flying off the other side of the battlefield.

"Well, it looks like _I_ won," Link said.

The next second, he was back at the battlefield behind Hyrule Castle.

"Back so soon?" Ganondorf greeted him.

"Prepare to lose, Ganon!" Link ignored what Ganon said.

And they charged.

Ganon hit Link's sword, and then Link did the same to Ganon's sword.

Link struck Ganon with his sword. Ganon struck back. This blasted Link at Hyrule Castle. He hit a wall and fell face first to the ground.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Ganondorf asked as he laughed with his head to the sky.

"Without a doubt," Link said as he walked around Ganon and struck him from behind. Ganon turned around and kicked Link. He hit the barrier wall and fell to the ground. He got up quickly. Then he charged at Ganon and they got locked in a strength match. Their swords were pressed against each other. Link was losing. He was about to lose when from out of nowhere a boomerang struck Ganon in the back, allowing Link to win the strength match and kill Ganon once and for all.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! CURSE YOU LINK! CURSE YOU ZELDA! AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!" Ganondorf screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Zelda! How'd you get in here?!" Link asked Zelda, who was standing in front of the Castle Town archway.

"He left this side open. So I went around, entered Castle Town, and walked through it to get here. Then I used one of my boomerangs on Ganon, as you know," Zelda explained.

"Wow. Well, it's all over now. Ganon is, once again, dead," Link said. "We've won."


End file.
